Extra! Extra! Read all about it!
by Pickle Daisy
Summary: What did the mortals see at that fateful day on the bus in TLT? A short news article telling what everyone else saw. SHORT. Be warned! Don't like, don't read. Simple. Most likely a one shot, by maybe I'll continue it. You never know. R&R if your nice.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me when I was rereading the lightning thief for the gazzilionth time. What exactly did the news article say about our favorite Seaweed Brain after that 'attack' on the bus? Hmm? This is the news article that states **_**exactly **_**what the mortals saw. **

**Adolescent Goes Crazy on Bus, Almost Killing Two.**

A young boy identified to be Percy Jackson went haywire yesterday evening on the second bus to Newark, New Jersey. Witnesses say he was accompanied by a tall blond girl and a short boy, wearing cargo pants and sneakers despite the heat. It is said he pulled out a sharp weapon, and started to slash at an old lady.

"It was terrifying!" Witness Natalie Carper says. "Everything was normal, I mean, they were acting a little suspicious, but they looked at that age where they all look suspicious. This elderly lady comes up to him, I heard her ask to borrow his pen, and he just jumps up at her, and starts slashing out! I was horrified at what he did!"

Carper also states she saw his accomplices cheering him on, urging him to destroy her and run. After the aged woman collapsed on the floor, the girl, most likely his girlfriend, gave him a Yankees hat, and told him to run. Jackson's stepfather reports he has a history of being violent, and having to switch schools every year because of situations like this.

"He's a disturbed boy, if you know what I mean." A teary Gabe Ugliano tells us. "Last week, his mother took him to Montauk, and on the way back he swerved the wheel. He crashed into a tree, and my wife was killed. I haven't seen him since."

Percy Jackson is wanted for murder, and manslaughter. If found, police urge you to call 555-678-1111. He is on the run, and was last seen at the New Jersey turnpike, at precisely 8:25 P.M. If you have any information, please call the number above. If you see him, do not approach, for he is violent and is reported to be carrying a deadly weapon. Call 911 immediately.

_Sarah Conner, New York Post. _

**Hahaha, I like it. Oh, here. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE NEW YORK POST, NOT PJO, NADDA!**

**Okay, remember, R&R. Probably a one-shot, but maybe I'll make a few if this one gets positive reviews. Sorry it's short, but pretend it's a little side article. Kay? Kay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apparently, it's not a One-shot anymore! Another article on exactly what the mortals saw! I guess all there's left to say is...**

**EXTRA EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT!**

**Man Attacks Wanted Boy. **

Yesterday afternoon, on the San Francisco Beach, a unidentified man attacked the boy who has remained on the streets for weeks now. The man, wearing spiky cowboy boots and a bright red T-Shirt, is believed to be a man called Julio Recardos. He attacked the wanted boy, Percy Jackson, last afternoon, right next to the shore. The man approached Jackson and is said to have been telling police to stay back, he had to "Handle this on his own." Quote unquote. Jackson, now believed to be carrying a sword stolen from a museum, brought his weapon down on Julio's ankle, on his Achilles heel.

"The blood ran down the sand and into the vast ocean, turning the water a bright red." Witness Fredico Collins says. "I am an artist, see, and I must have an eye for this sort of thing."

Collins also states that after cutting open the mans Achilles, the man shot at Jackson with a hidden weapon. A gun. He shot a bullet at a twelve year old boy, but it missed.

"It went right through between his arm and stomach." Jinny Silner, another witness claims. "The boy and the man seemed to know each other, they were talking as if settling a business deal."

Again, as well as before, Jackson was seen with his companions, a tall blond girl and a short, hairy boy wearing jeans.

So you see, a man who shoots at a wanted boy, and the wanted boy himself. So, I believe the question is, How much do we have to deal with before this murderous boy get caught, and is given the punishment he deserves?

_Sarah Conner, New York Post._

**Hahaha, this one is okay, I guess. This one is at the beach, again in TLT, where Percy battles Ares at that beach. R&R if your nice, and remember, NEVER FORGET!**

**Flames will be used to make s'mores and be given to the people who give nice reviews. Sorry it's so short, but I'll give you a big article sooner or later. Thank you thank you ** **Koalakoala9836 for saying my idea is original. You will be given the first s'more from the first flamer! And Kerauno, you will be given a s'more too, because you reviewed first. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all. Oh, and if your name is Julio Recardos, I hope you don't mind me using your name. **


End file.
